


Fraser Mornings

by SuhailaUniverse



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 5x01, F/M, Mock script, Showverse, jpg, season 5 opener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuhailaUniverse/pseuds/SuhailaUniverse
Summary: This is purely a mock script I wrote myself of how I wish the first scene of 5x01 could/should open.





	Fraser Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, so this is a new one for me. It's my version of what I wish Outlander's season 5, episode 1's opening scene should/could be (but know it most definitely won't be). I wrote this on a script writing app and transferring it in its current format is something I have no clue how to do yet, so alternatively, what I’ve done is screencapped and watermarked it, to eliminate any confusion as to this being a purely spoof script.


End file.
